warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Adeptus Mechanicus
thumb|300px|Escudo del Adeptus Mechanicus El Adeptus Mechanicus es el nombre oficial imperial en el Adeptus Terra para el Culto Mechanicus o el Culto a la Máquina. En tiempos antiguos, antes que la Era del imperio comenzara oficialmente tras el fin de la Herejía de Horus, era denominado a menudo simplemente como el Mechanicum. El Mechanicus reconoce al Emperador de la Humanidad como el líder del Imperio, pero no reconoce la verdad religiosa del Culto Imperial o la Eclesiarquía. En su lugar, el Mechanicus se rige por sus propios y oscuros manuscritos y rinden tributo a la deidad a la que llaman el Dios Máquina u Omnissiah. El Adeptus Mechanicus cree que el conocimiento es la verdadera manifestación de la divinidad en el universo, y que todas las criaturas y artefactos que encarnen el conocimiento son sagradas por ello. El Emperador es el objeto supremo de reverenciación para la humanidad, la encarnación viva del Dios Máquina o el Omnissiah, puesto que comprende y entiende mucho más sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la realidad que cualquier otro ser de la galaxia. El Adeptus Mechanicus considera que la carne es débil y considera sagrada la substitución de tejido biológico por partes biónicas y mecánicas. La mayoría de los tecnosacerdotes más longevos poseen ya pocas partes orgánicas en su cuerpo y poco a poco se vuelven más máquina que hombres. El Adeptus Mechanicus tiene su sede en Marte, el primer mundo forja del Imperio, y son los únicos gobernadores del Planeta Rojo. Proveen de tecnología y avances científicos al Imperio y poseen sus propios ejércitos de grandes Titanes, Electrosacerdotes, Legiones Skitarii y Servidores de combate. El Adeptus Mechanicus es a menudo conocido como el Sacerdocio de Marte. Mantiene el monopolio sobre el conocimiento tecnológico en el Imperio. Sus mundos forja fabrican el equipo y armamento más avanzado y poderoso del Imperio. Sus adeptos, los tecnosacerdotes, son vitales para mantener la mayor parte del equipo más avanzado tecnológicamente del Imperio, entre el que se encuentra incluso el soporte vital del Emperador, el Trono Dorado. Es el Adeptus Mechanicus quien controla el conocimiento técnico del Imperio, preserva los secretos científicos de antaño y quien explora las nuevas ciencias del cuadragésimo primer milenio. Historia thumb|400px|Tecnosacerdotes del Mechanicus liderando a un manípulo de la [[Legio Cibernética durante la Gran Cruzada.]] El Adeptus Mechanicus es el Adepta Imperial conocido originalmente como el Mechanicum de Marte. Aunque el Adeptus Mechanicus fue formalmente integrado al Imperio de la Humanidad mediante el Tratado de Marte (conocido como el Tratado del Monte Olimpo por el Mechanicum) durante el comienzo de la Gran Cruzada que buscaba reunir a la humanidad en el 800.M30, retiene un grado de autonomía sin parangón con el resto de organizaciones del Adeptus Terra. Esta autonomía fue garantizada al Mechanicus en el Tratado de Marte para proveer a los tecnosacerdotes de inmunidad contra los dictados de la atea Verdad Imperial y permitirle al Mechanicus continuar ejercitando su soberanía sobre todos los mundos forja sobre los que se había asentado a través de la galaxia durante la Era de los Conflictos. A cambio, el Mechanicus acordó ayudar en la construcción de las masivas flotas expedicionarias y en la provisión de la ayuda técnica necesaria para que el Imperio pudiera emprender su Gran Cruzada. Mientras que casi todos los ciudadanos del Imperio observan los principios de alguna de las muchas sectas del Culto Imperial que adora al Emperador como su Dios, el Adeptus Mechanicus es virtualmente sinónimo del Culto Mechanicus, otra fe que podría considerarse herética por el resto del Imperio si el Adeptus Mechanicus no fuera tan esencial para la supervivencia de éste y si los tecnosacerdotes no probaran su lealtad al Emperador de incontables e irrefutables formas. El Adeptus Mechanicus es vitalmente importante para la humanidad puesto que el Imperio, sin importar su avanzado estado tecnológico, posee un conocimiento científico muy limitado sobre cómo funciona realmente su tecnología. Esto no ha hecho más que reforzar la visión imperial prevaleciente de que la construcción y la utilización de maquinarias avanzadas es casi un acto religioso/mágico, plagado de inviolables instrucciones rituales. El Adeptus Mechanicus, con su entendimiento inherente del Espíritu Máquina y el Dios Máquina, tiene un cuasi-monopolio sobre los diseños de las Plantillas de Construcción Estándar (PEC) y otros conocimientos avanzados de tecnología imperial. Como resultado, el Mechanicus atesora una tremenda cantidad de poder en el Imperio erigiéndose como su productor, supervisor y principal reparador de cualquier elemento mecánico o electrónico, desde el equipamiento agrícola básico hasta las naves de guerra interestelares. Marte thumb|left|255px|El Fabricador General, [[Kelbor-Hal, durante la Gran Cruzada.]] La cuna del Adeptus Mechanicus fue el antiguo mundo forja de Marte. Marte fue colonizado muy tempranamente en la historia humana, mucho antes que empezara la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, y desarrolló una sociedad diferente a la de Terra tanto culturalmente como en términos de avances tecnológicos. La árida y oxidada superficie de Marte fue terraformada y bajo una atmósfera manufacturada de oxígeno-nitrógeno florecieron las colonias marcianas mientras permanecían políticamente independientes de Terra. Cuando comenzó la era de la colonización interestelar humana, tanto Terra como Marte sirvieron como los mundos madre co-iguales para incontables nuevas colonias humanas en la galaxia. Durante la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, los imperios de Terra y Marte coexistieron bajo la tutela de un gobierno interestelar descentralizado para el beneficio mutuo. En la cúspide de su esplendor durante aquella era e incluso después, durante la anárquica Era de los Conflictos, Marte despachó cientas de flotas coloniales al vacío. Muchas perecieron en las terribles tormentas disformes que azotaron la galaxia antes del nacimiento del Dios del Caos Slaanesh, pero muchas otras sobrevivieron y lograron seguir adelante a velocidades sublumínicas en el Espacio Real. Aquellos que lo lograban fundaban nuevos mundos forja en el nombre del Dios Máquina y construían en ellos un retrato de los grandes manufactorums y templos de su distante mundo natal. Estos mundos forja creaban nuevos imperios para el Mechanicus entre los feudales mundos caballeros y añadían estos caminantes de guerra inigualables, los Caballeros, al propio y poderoso arsenal del Mechanicus. Era de los Conflictos El inicio de la Era de los Conflictos trajo el fin a la gloria y la paz del antiguo dominio humano interestelar. Repentinamente, a través de la galaxia, la humanidad se volvía contra sí misma mientras que una nueva cepa disforme de psíquicos emergía. Para empeorarlo todo, las tormentas disformes se lo tragaron casi todo en la galaxia, transformando el viaje y la comunicación interestelar en misiones muy peligrosas rallando la imposibilidad absoluta. Las guerras civiles asolaron miles de mundos humanos, incluso los mundos natales gemelos de Terra y Marte. Muchas facciones en conflicto competían por el poder en Marte e iniciaron una brutal guerra civil utilizando armamento arcano e inimaginablemente destructivo, incluyendo el uso de habilidades psíquicas. La cuidadosamente construida atmósfera de Marte se quemó y, una vez más, la oxidada superficie del planeta quedó expuesta a la mortal radiación solar. El ambiente terraformado de Marte, el cual estuvo lleno de vida durante siglos, se convirtió nuevamente en un desierto carmesí. Los combatientes marcianos luchaban ahora en las mismas tierras desérticas de color sangre que los primeros colonos humanos encontraron hacía varios milenios. Gran parte de la población de Marte se retiró a zonas subterráneas, pues todo aquel que no estuviera equipado con trajes antirradiación no podría sobrevivir en la cruda superficie del planeta rojo. Con el tiempo, una facción emergió dominante sobre todas las demás que habían luchado por el dominio del planeta, el Culto al Dios Máquina. Creyendo fervientemente en la extraña teología que mantenía que la expresión de la divinidad universal, el Omnissiah, estaba encarnado en la tecnología avanzada y en las máquinas, el Culto Mechanicum estableció su propio gobierno sobre el Planeta Rojo y erigió inmensos manufactorums nuevos y ciudades colmena a lo largo y ancho del mundo, divididos en diferentes ciudades-estado conocidos como Forjas o Ciudades Forja. Cada Forja estaba gobernada por un tecnosacerdote de alto rengo, y la totalidad de la jerarquía del Mechanicus reverenciaba al alto sacerdote conocido como el Fabricador General. El Emperador Durante milenios, el Mechanicum gobernó sobre Marte, enviando expediciones coloniales para propagar su fe y su modo de vida a través de la galaxia, lo que llevó a la fundación de los primeros mundos forja. Marte además hizo la guerra a los tecnobárbaros divididos que dominaban Terra para ese entonces, ya que muchos de esos salvajes ignorantes tenían acceso a tecnologías dejadas tras el fin de la Era Oscura de la Tecnología las cuales no entendían o no sabían venerar de forma apropiada. Esta hostilidad innata entre Terra y Marte duró hasta finales del M30; tras su victoria en las Guerras de Unificación, el Emperador de la Humanidad acudió a Marte y aterrizó sobre el gran volcán del Monte Olimpo. Al verlo por primera vez, varios tecnosacerdotes quedaron sobrecogidos con la sensación de que estaban ante la encarnación en vida del Omnissiah, el Dios Máquina encarnado en forma humana. A cambio de la paz entre Terra y Marte, se reconoció el derecho de los tecnosacerdotes a practicar su fe y el derecho de mantener el control tanto de Marte como de los otros mundos forja que habían asentado; a cambio, el Mechanicum acordó construir naves espaciales imperiales en las plataformas orbitales del Anillo de Hierro de Marte y proveer de todo el material de guerra necesario para la Gran Cruzada del Emperador. Además, el Mechanicum acordó ceñirse a los mandatos del Emperador y no desarrollar tecnologías prohibidas como la abominable Inteligencia Artificial. Aunque el Mechanicum no lo sabía en su momento, había sido la IA la que casi destruyó a la humanidad durante la rebelión de los Hombres de Hierro en la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, y el Emperador estaba decidido a no repetir la historia. Con la firma de este acuerdo, conocido como el Tratado de Marte o el Tratado del Monte Olimpo dentro del Mechanicum, el Culto Mechanicus pasó a ser el Adeptus Mechanicus del reforjado Imperio de la Humanidad, y la Aquila Imperial fue rediseñada para llevar dos cabezas, una para Terra y otra para Marte. Sin embargo, los términos de este acuerdo no calaron muy bien entre cierta parte de la jerarquía del Mechanicum. Una minoría de los tecnoadeptos creía que el Emperador no era el Omnissiah, pues el Dios Máquina siempre había sido adorado bajo la corteza de Marte en el Laberinto de Noctis. Estos tecnosacerdotes se irritaron particularmente ante el fin de la política independiente de Marte y la imposición de la restricción del Emperador sobre las tecnologías que el Mechanicum quisiera o debiera investigar y desarrollar. En el M31, a medida que la gran Cruzada progresaba, este descontento, cocinado a fuego lento, acabarían dividiendo al Mechanicum tal como lo haría el Imperio en su conjunto. La Herejía de Horus Durante la Herejía de Horus, muchas unidades del Mechanicum se declararon aliados del Señor de la Guerra Horus y lucharon contra aquellos de sus hermanos que se mantuvieron leales al Emperador, siendo conocidos posteriormente como el Mechanicum Oscuro. Estos tecnosacerdotes traidores iniciaron una guerra civil sobre el planeta rojo conocido como el Cisma de Marte, un espejo del conflicto mayor que se luchaba a través de la galaxia. El mismo Fabricador General se alió con el Señor de la Guerra, pero su subdelegado, el Fabricador Locum Kane, permaneció leal al Emperador. Horus logró convencer al Fabricador General Kelbor Hal y ponerlo del lado del Caos prometiéndole una base de datos completa de PCE desde el planeta de Drakonis-Tres-Once. Además envió como adelanto a Regulus, el veterano tecnoadepto de su 63° Flota Expedicionaria, a servir bajo su mando junto a otras PCE recuperadas durante la conquista imperial de la Tecnocracia Auretiana. Horus prometió mucho más en términos de conocimiento tecnológico al Mechanicum, incluyendo el derecho de desarrollar tecnologías prohibidas como inteligencia artificial. Muchos adeptos maestros como el propio Kelbor Hal buscaban seguir dichas estrictas líneas de investigación y creían desde hace tiempo que el Emperador no era el Omnissiah, pues el verdadero Dios Máquina yacía dentro del laberinto de Noctis en lo profundo del manto de Marte. El que esa legendaria criatura sea de hecho un fragmento C'tan del Dragón del Vacío es una posibilidad perturbadora. El Culto a la Máquina thumb||300px|Adepto del mechanicum tras las naves de desembarco de titanes. El Culto Mechanicus o culto a la máquina, reconoce al Emperador como Señor de la Humanidad, pero no reconoce la autoridad del Culto Imperial o la Eclesiarquía. En su lugar, el Adeptus Mechanicus sigue sus propias oscuras y misteriosas estructuras. De acuerdo al Adeptus Mechanicus, el conocimiento es la suprema manifestación de divinidad, por lo que todas las criaturas y artefactos que contienen conocimiento son sagradas. El Emperador es el objeto supremo de adoración porque entiende prácticamente todo. Las máquinas que almacenan o protegen el conocimiento antiguo o pasado también son sagradas, y la inteligencia artificial no es menos divina que aquella de carne y sangre. Un hombre vale solamente la suma de su conocimiento, su cuerpo es simplemente una máquina orgánica capaz de preservar el intelecto. El Adeptus Mechanicus controla completamente todo lo relativo al gobierno, industria y religión de Marte. En los más amplios términos, la población está dividida en dos partes. La mayor masa de marcianos son trabajadores esclavos llamados servidores. Los servidores no son completamente humanos, sino criaturas mitad hombre, mitad máquina cuyas mentes han sido parcialmente programadas para realizar labores específicas. Los servidores son esclavos del sacerdocio dirigente de tecnosacerdotes que forman una jerarquía de técnicos, científicos y líderes religiosos. Los tecnosacerdotes proveen al Imperio con sus ingenieros y expertos técnicos. Jerarquía del Adeptus Mechanicus Fabricador General Ver artículo principal: Fabricador General El líder del Adeptus Mechanicus es el Fabricador General de Marte. Es uno de los Altos Señores de Terra y también la cabeza del Culto Mechanicus en su papel de Magos Mechanicus. Magos Ver artículo principal: Magos Los Magos son los maestros de los logros tecnológicos. Existen muchas divisiones, tales como Magos Tecnicus, Magus Metalurgicus, Magos Alquimicus, Magos Biologis, etc. Logos Ver artículo principal: Logos Los Logos son los logísticos, analistas y estadísticos. Su propósito es predecir las tendencias futuras y realizar predicciones sobre gastos y necesidades. Se les considera figuras proféticas. Genetistas Ver artículo principal: Genetistas. Los genetistas son científicos genéticos. Son muy comunes dentro del Adeptus Mechanicus y a menudo acompañan a las Fuerzas Imperiales involucradas en la exploración de nuevos mundos. Artesanos Ver artículo principal: Artesanos Los Artesanos o Constructores diseñan máquinas, edificios, naves espaciales, armamento y equipamiento militar. Controlan la vasta fuerza de trabajo de servidores. Electrosacerdotes Ver artículo principal: Electrosacerdotes thumb|200px|Electrosacerdote Fulgurita. Los Electrosacerdotes son los fanáticos guerreros cultistas del Adeptus Mechanicus. Viajan a bordo de las naves estelares y apoyan a los guerreros tecnosacerdotes en combate. El Electrosacerdote se convierte a sí mismo en una chispeante fuente de energía eléctrica, destruyéndo todo lo que toca antes de colapsarse por el esfuerzo. Visioingenieros Ver artículo principal: Visioingenieros Los Visioingenieros son agentes del Culto Mechanicus altamente entrenados que a menudo reciben asignaciones en la Guardia Imperial u otros destinos en el Adeptus Terra. Sacerdotes Rúnicos Ver artículo principal: Sacerdote Rúnico Los Sacerdotes Rúnicos inscriben runas y entonan cantos litúrgicos sobre las máquinas como parte de los rituales de iniciación del Culto. Se les entrena en arcanas ramas del saber científico, como mecánica intuitiva, especulación e improvisación. Son famosos por su pensamiento lateral, al que se acude cuando los procedimientos estándar y la lógica estricta fallan. Transmecánicos Ver artículo principal: Transmecánicos Son técnicos o ingenieros de servicio que se especializan en la tecnología de las comunicaciones. Como otros ingenieros, a menudo pueden ser asignados a otras organizaciones Imperiales. Lexicomecánicos Ver artículo principal: Lexicomecánico. Su misión es la de compilar y racionalizar los datos para que puedan ser introducidos en un ordenador central de almacenamiento. Trabajan con la velocidad y precisión de un ordenador, reuniendo informes de batallas, estadísticas económicas, informes planetarios y demás. Pueden asignárseles tareas en cualquier departamento del Adeptus Terra. Skitarii Ver artículo principal: Skitarii Los Skitarii son la fuerza militar del Adeptus Mechanicus mejorados con implantes cibernéticos y trajes de aislamiento y armados con rifles láser, y principal línea de defensa de los planetas del Adeptus Mechanicus, hay variedad de rangos todos bajo el poder de los Magos, también se les puede ver en las fuerzas del ' Adeptus Terra. Servidores ''Ver artículo principal: Servidores Los Servidores son máquinas esclavas mitad carne, mitad metal sin consciencia que obedecen su programación sin cuestionarla. Los servidores forman la mayor parte de la población de Marte. Los hay de muchos tipos, desde los pequeños miniciborgs hasta los holomats (grabadoras holográficas). El castigo más severo para un criminal es ser convertido en servidor; se le borra la mente y se le reprograma para realizar alguna función rudimentaria. Los ex-criminales llevan una placa de bronce alrededor de su cuello proclamando su crimen como un aviso para todos los que podrían cruzarse con el tecnosacerdocio de Marte. Las Legiones de Titanes thumb|left|290px|Titán Warhound Vs Caóticos Marte sufrió largos siglos de aislamiento mientras la anarquía desgarraba el antiguo mundo de Terra. Cuando el Emperador devolvió Marte de nuevo al Imperio unido, hacía ya mucho que la sociedad marciana se había convertido en una muy diferente a la de Terra. Una de las diferencias más importantes y duraderas fue el desarrollo de las enormes máquinas de guerra conocidas como Titanes. Estas impresionantes construcciones eran diferentes a cualquier cosa antes vista en la Tierra, masivas armas de destrucción con forma humanoide potenciadas por reactores de fisión y armadas con impresionantes cañones. En un mundo tan desolado como Marte, los Titanes podían avanzar sin esfuerzo por el paisaje hostil donde meras tropas serían devoradas por los venenosos polvos de los desiertos de Marte. Un Titán es un colosal acorazado terrestre potenciado por tecnología avanzada. Su caparazón blindado es capaz de soportar daños pesados mientras que su armamento puede nivelar ciudades enteras. Los Titanes son una de las más potentes armas del arsenal del Imperio. Dentro de cada Titán, una tripulación de docenas e incluso centenares de individuos pululan realizando sus tareas, recargando y manteniendo la gigantesca máquina, y como artilleros de las formidables armas, apuntando con ellas sobre el campo de batalla. Cuando el Emperador lideró a la Humanidad en la Gran Cruzada, las Legiones Titánicas del Adeptus Mechanicus marcharon junto a los Marines Espaciales. Mientras el Imperio se expandía, el Adeptus Mechanicus tomó muchos mundos para ellos, planetas en los que se instalaron y transformaron en Mundos Forja. Estos se convirtieron en las bases para las Legiones de Titanes por toda la galaxia, tanto que hoy las Legiones de Titanes se encuentran repartidas por todo el Imperio, desde donde defienden los dispersos mundos Forja del Adeptus Mechanicus. Lenguaje Los Tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus se comunican mediante extraños dialectos que mezclan con los distintos idiomas de la gran raza humana. Estos dialectos incluyen el coro binhárico, la Lingua Tecnis, el código hexamático, el sangrado noosférico y la Novabyte, entre muchos otros. Pocos individuos fuera del Adeptus Mechanicus pueden comprender estos idiomas pero incluso ellos son incapaces de reproducirlos. Muchos Tecnosacerdotes tienen la mandíbula y la garganta alteradas, unas mejoras biónicas necesarias para hablar idiomas solamente funcionales para la interacción con cogitadores. Además, cada idioma está repleto de sus propias referencias internas y alusiones al conocimiento que permanece desconocido para aquellos fuera de la orden. Su uso está prohibido para cualquiera que no pertenezca al Culto Mechanicus. Un montón de estos idiomas tienen palabras e incluso estructuras gramaticales enteras olvidadas, erosionados por la entropía de milenios o corruptos por códigos chatarra. Ellos lo obtuvieron y los reimaginaron desde alfabetos, léxicos y lenguas a través de la historia dentro de una omnipuesta que sólo los Tecnosacerdotes realmente entendían. Éste meta-idioma es la raíz de los sigilos e iconos que adornan a los guerreros y máquinas de guerra del Adeptus Mechanicus. Más que eso, es el fundamento del canto en la batalla que ellos corean para darles poder a sus súbditos en tiempos de guerra. Misterios y peligros del Culto Mechanicus Los Misterios *La vida es dirigida por el movimiento. *El espíritu es la chispa de vida. *El sentimiento es la capacidad para aprender el valor de conocimiento. *El intelecto es el entendimiento del conocimiento. *El sentimiento es la forma de bases del Intelecto. *El entendimiento es el Camino Verdadero a la Comprensión. *La comprensión es la llave a todas las cosas. *El Omnissiah sabe todo, comprende todo. Los Peligros *El mecanismo ajeno es una perversión del camino verdadero. *El alma es la conciencia de sentimiento. *Un alma puede ser concedida sólo por el Omnissiah. *El sentimiento Desalmado es el enemigo de todos. *El conocimiento de los antiguos es incuestionable. *El espíritu de máquina protege el conocimiento de los antiguos. *La carne es falible, pero el ritual honra el espíritu de máquina. *Romper con el ritual debe romper con la fe. Facciones del Adeptus Mechanicus thumb|272px La Inquisición es una organización muy fragmentada en diferentes sub-divisiones, alianzas y facciones. No son los únicos dentro del Imperio con este problema, aunque hay otro cuerpo con igual, sino mayor poder que también está muy dividido. Desgraciadamente, hay mucha menos información escrita sobre las diferentes filosofías de este; el Adeptus Mechanicus, después de todo, es una orden secreta. Dentro de todas las ramas que forman el Imperio, hay grupo o sub-divisiones que tienen conceptos, ideas y opiniones que difieren de sus demás colegas. El Mechanicus no es la excepción, pero debido a su naturaleza altamente reclusiva y secretista, pocos observadores exteriores pueden diferenciar sus divisiones internas. Hemos conseguido reunir datos de 4 de ellos, con sus ideas, peculiaridades, historia, etc. Son: Los Omnissíanicos, los Imperio-Cognosticistas, los Khamrianos y los Organicistas. Omnissiánicos Es una corriente dentro del Adeptus Mechanicus, no muy diferente de los Thorianos de la Inquisición. Considerados altamente peligrosos por sus detractores, afirman que el Omnissiah (que es la acepción del Mechanicus para con el Emperador) y el Deus Machina, escoge Avatares para encarnarse en ellos y poder conducir a su gente al final de la Gran Búsqueda del Conocimiento, el fin último de todo Mechanicus. Los Adeptus de esta rama anhelan ser escogidos como recipientes de ese poder. Aunque los Omnissiánicos persiguen un objetivo común, entre ellos difieren enormemente en los métodos: algunos de los capaces buscan fuera de sus léxicoservidores y demás creaciones estándar, pues quieren crear un anfitrión de carne y metal para su Deus Machina. Suelen ser genetistas que desarrollan monstruosas criaturas que ellos consideran la absoluta perfección orgánica en grandes biotanques; planean enteramente construcciones mecánicas rozando con la oscuridad y las artes prohibidas de una IA (Inteligencia Abominable). Para el Adeptus Mechanicus es equivalente a dar oídos a los susurros de la disformidad y pactar con demonios. Este principio particular hace que los Omnissiánicos se mantengan con filosofías similares, o sea, los Cultos Resurreccionistas de la Inquisición, como los Thorianos o los Horusianos. Por eso la Inquisición sabe tanto de ellos y forma con el Mechanicus pactos secretos para erradicar cualquier sentimiento herético. Para los Omnissiánicos está claro que la hora de su llegada está muy cerca, porque los hechos así se lo están demostrando: Las xenoherejías de los Necrontyr han revelado a los Omnissiánicos lo terrible de su poder; los no-creyentes del mundo forja Gryphonne IV han sido juzgados indignos y purgados, a la par de numerosos mechanicus traidores han sido asesinados o capturados en el reciente asalto sobre Cadia... Es la hora. Imperio-Cognosticistas thumb|left|347px|Sacerdote del Mechanicum La búsqueda del conocimiento del Mechanicus se puede definir más como un viaje interior que como uno físico, especialmente en los ancianos o dedicados a otros asuntos que no pueden aventurarse ellos mismos en las estrellas. La búsqueda no está tanto en la acción misma como las más mundanas tareas diarias, que ponen la Búsqueda del Conocimiento de su fin; ésto es llamado la "Rutina de Tratamiento Divino". Los seguidores de esta creencia son vistos como tradicionalistas y un poco conservadores. Los cambios y la agitación son considerados como algo innecesario para el beneficio del proceso de computarización de los datos, salvo que sea imprescindible (como una hostilidad armada que lo obligue a ello). Se consideran antivirus de una galaxia llena de programas corruptos y virus xenóticos, por eso consideran todo fuera de su tecnología contaminado y peligroso de utilizar. La única forma de cambio que pueden instigar es la de mejora de la tecnología propia. Trabajando con la amplitud de una computadora tan grande como es el Imperio, puede extrapolarse del acto personal por el cual un tecnosacerdote puede incorporar un chip nuevo en su cerebro que contribuya a la conquista de nuevos mundos que amplíe la memoria del Imperio y proporcione un material que acelere el proceso de datos para que lleve la Búsqueda del Conocimiento a un final satisfactorio. Los más extremos de esta rama ven esto tanto como un cambio en la "Rutina de Tratamiento Divino", que procuran dificultarlo en cualquier oportunidad que se les presente. Khamrianos thumb|266px Entre el Mechanicus existe el miedo al IA, o sea, la Inteligencia Abominable. Este miedo se remonta a la Era Oscura de la Tecnología, un tiempo en el que se practicaban ciencias depravadas y las máquinas disputaban el poder a los humanos. Desde entonces, por decreto del Emperador, se prohibió la creación y/o mantenimiento de máquinas que pudieran pensar por sí mismas. Durante el M34 tardío, sin embargo, un brillante y recientemente ordenado Magos que se hacía llamar Degio Khamrios hizo circular en secreto las investigaciones que llevaba a cabo en sujetos de IA. Sus palabras llevaban con ellas tal convicción que un pequeño grupo de tecnosacerdotes se unieron a él, manteniéndose en las Ciencias Prohibidas. Hacia el final de su primer siglo como Magos, Degio Khamrios estaba seguro de que sus teorías estaban listas para ser públicas al Mechanicus por completo: pero calculó mal las opiniones de éste al respecto y durante meses fue perseguido como fugitivo. Finalmente fue capturado por una alianza entre la Inquisición, una facción de los Astartes de los Manos de Hierro y el Mechanicus, quedando bajo la custodia de este último; su paradero es desconocido a día de hoy. Pese a ello, algunos tecnosacerdotes poco ortodoxos continúan expresando su deseo de investigar en al campo de la IA, esperando aprovechar y mejorar viejos ejemplares descubierto en polvorientos y olvidados lugares; con ellos se ha intentado producir sirvientes robóticos inteligentes. De tener éxito en producir sus heréticas creaciones en masa, los oscuros días de los Hombres de Hierro regresarían; si todas las legiones de pensantes guerreros máquina se sublevaron y se enfrentaron a la Humanidad entonces, ¿quién puede afirmar que no se produciría otra vez? Organicistas thumb|left|266px|Magos Genetor de la facción de los Organicistas Al principio, ésta filosofía puede parecer fuera de lugar en una organización que venera la utilización de maquinaria y metal. Para muchos integrantes del Mechanicus la piel y la carne son débiles y un incordio en muchos aspectos, pero no así para esta facción: Para los Organicistas lo biológico es simple maquinaria bajo otra forma; el cerebro no es más que la forma natural de un complejo ordenador y los diversos miembros del cuerpo son aparatos biológicos. Los seguidores de esta filosofía son sobre todo genetistas y miembros de la rama del mechanicus del Adeptus Biologis. Estudian los organismos para mejorarlos de todas las formas posibles, haciendo florecer todo tipo de terribles creaciones en sus tanques incubadores de bio-materia. Donde el clásico tecnosacerdote, en varias fases de su carrera se mejora a si mismo con implantes biónicos, un Organicista prefiere implantarse varias glándulas, acrecentar su masa muscular con estimulantes y agudizar sus sentidos con creaciones de laboratorio. La mayoría de ellos no rechazan otras ideas en base de su preferencia por el metal en lugar de carne. A veces usan implantes biónicos: simplemente no rechazan sus propios componentes biológicos que tienen de base. No son perseguidos por otras organizaciones imperiales, aunque algunos se han acercado peligrosamente a las teorías e ideas de herejes tan peligrosos como Fabius Bilis. De hecho algunos Organicistas se encargan de crear componentes biológicos para los Magos más ancianos, para prolongar su vida en comunión con la sagrada máquina. Prefectura Magisterium La '''Prefectura Magisterium es una división interna del Adeptus Mechanicum que actúa de facto como policía secreta. Se encarga de preservar el dogma del culto al Dios Máquina y de perseguir a los tecnoherejes. Utiliza como operativos de campo distintas cohortes militares y manípulos de cazadores asesinos desplegados en los mundos forja. Prácticas médicas del Mechanicus Los tecnosacerdotes viven muchos años (algunos cerca del millar) gracias a sus implantes biónicos y a técnicas para rejuvenecerse. Muchas son estándar del Imperio, como las juvenat, pero otras son exclusivas suyas. Autoensanguinación La Autoensanguinación es un procedimiento que es realizado por algunos tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus. Esta acción implica que un tecnosacerdote se sangra para sustituir su sangre por un fluido más eficaz. Normalmente esto se realiza con un tipo de alambique portátil llevado alrededor del cuerpo. El medio sanguíneo renovado es usado entonces para tapar y cerrar heridas en el cuerpo y reconstruir la carne rasgada con una eficacia notable. Cortex Binario El Cortex Binario es otro procedimiento es realizado por algunos tecnosacerdotes. En casos donde dos tecnosacerdotes estan dedicados a descifrar el mismo misterio, no es raro en ellos conectar sus cerebros para que uno piense como dos. Esto implica que los cerebros de ambos tecnosacerdotes son colocados en el mismo cuerpo para que puedan trabajar de una manera más eficiente juntos. Mientras que hay un número grande de ventajas, uno de los problemas que pueden surgir es aquel que, de vez en cuando, los dos cerebros implicados pueden tener desacuerdos acerca del curso a seguir en las acciones a realizar, lo que reduce su tiempo de reacción de forma notable. Haemoncolitos Son un tipo de Familiar creado por los miembros del Adeptus Mechanicus. Estas son creaciones cultivadas en tanques de biomasa y hechas a partir de la propia carne y sangre de un tecnosacerdote. Típicamente diseñada para absorber cualquier tumor o cantidad de venenos generados por el tecnosacerdote, hace que la limpieza de toxinas de sus cuerpos sea mucho más eficiente y esto les permite vivir más tiempo. Las imperfecciones son pasadas al Haemoncolito por una conexión umbilical. Los Haemoncolitos rápidamente envejecen y mueren, por lo que han de ser repuestos con cierta periodicidad. Si un tecnosacerdote trabaja con substancias letales o muy tóxicas el proceso puede ser necesario casi a diario. Debilidades de la carne La Debilidad de Carne es un término usado por el Culto Mechanicus para describir cualquier acción corporal intrínsecamente humana, como el comer alimentos puramente por el gusto de ello, el sexo, tomar medicinas, drogas de placer, etc. Ya que las máquinas no albergan estos deseos, los miembros del Mechanicum hacen todo lo posible para dejar de lado tales debilidades. Es considerado la parte de su conexión espiritual con Dios Máquina. Al suprimir estas necesidades se biomecanizan más sus cuerpos por lo que ciertos procesos de oxidación de células se ralentizan y contribuye a alargar sus vidas. Cubas de replicación genética Usado por los sumos sacerdotes del Culto Mechanicus para alargar su vida incluso durante milenios. Lo malo de este tipo de técnicas es que se pierde poco a poco la memoria y los conocimientos se trasforman y se distorsionan. La Búsqueda del Conocimiento thumb|400px|Arcas Forja del Mechanicus en plena batallaEl Adeptus Mechanicus está perpetuamente en la búsqueda del conocimiento. Esta búsqueda toma muchas formas, incluyendo la investigación y la exploración, pero su última realización es la búsqueda de los ancestrales sistemas PCE. Los Sistemas PCE fueron creados gracias a los grandes logros obtenidos durante la Era Oscura de la Tecnología. Durante esta época, se fundaron miles de colonias humanas en mundos distantes. Muchas de estas colonias fracasaron en su intento de supervivencia, otras se perdieron, y la mayoría de las que sobrevivieron sólo alcanzaron un nivel de economía de subsistencia. Pero prácticamente todas estas colonias se las arreglaron para mantener un alto nivel tecnológico gracias a las grandes bases de información computarizada que se llevaron de la Tierra. Estas masivas bases de datos computarizadas eran conocidas como Sistemas de Plantillas de Construcción Estándar (PCE). Se dice que las PCE comprendían el total del conocimiento humano. Esto es probablemente cierto en lo que se refiere a avances tecnológicos. Aunque muchas colonias no necesitaban mucho más que diseños para maquinaria agrícola, se incluían programas para todo tipo de construcciones avanzadas tales como matrices de energía nuclear y reactores de fisión. De cualquier manera, las necesidades de los primeros colonos eran simples y podían conseguirse con formas de energía convencionales y relativamente baja tecnología. Actualmente no existen sistemas completos PCE, y sólo hay unos pocos ejemplos de impresiones de primera generación -en algunos mundos la información sobre los ancestrales PCE se considera sagrada y las copias de diseño se almacenan como textos secretos y reverenciados en el interior de los templos. Durante miles de años, el Adeptus Mechanicus ha perseguido recabar cualquier información sobre PCE. Es su Biblia perdida, el Santo Grial y la copa del Conocimiento. Cualquier retazo de información es prontamente buscado y celosamente evaluado. Cualquier rumor sobre un sistema funcional es seguido e investigado. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, se ha recuperado mucha información o ha podido ser reconstruida por el vigoroso análisis y comparación de copias. Pero el conocimiento técnico más avanzado elude a los Adeptus Mechanicus, ya que los primeros colonos eran en su mayoría gente sencilla con necesidades prácticas. Raramente alguien se molestaba de realizar copias del trabajo teórico y avanzado que contenía las PCE. Sucesos Notables * El Nacimiento de una Nueva Era (c. M31) - Las consecuencias de la ruinosa Herejía de Horus ve al Mechanicum reforjado como el Adeptus Mechanicus. Se otorga al Fabricador General de Marte una posición permanente en el consejo de gobernadores galácticos conocido como los Altos Señores de Terra. * Desde las llamas de la Herejía (c. M31) - Durante los eventos cataclísmicos de la traición del Señor de la Guerra Horus, la hermandad del Mechanicum es destrozada. Para su culminación, las Legiones Skitarii y el Adeptus Mechanicus son también reforjadas. * Experimento de Giridium (011.M32) - El Culto Mechanicus construye una fortaleza alrededor de las cavernas 'malditas' de Giridium. Durante la manifestación que ocurre cada equinoccio, los discípulos del Omnissiah destrozaron filas tras filas de demonios de piel roja. El proceso se repitió durante nueve largos años. Justo mientras el Adeptus Mechanicus comenzaba a compilar informes y se preparaba para retirarse, los cielos se abrieron y vomitaron una lluvia de demonios flamígeros. La posterior batalla bramó durante meses, y cuando una nueva oleada de horrores color sangre irrumpió desde las cavernas en el siguiente equinoccio, la acometida demoníaca combinada aniquiló hasta al último de los hombres del Culto Mechanicus. * El oscuro destino de Vheimos (221.M32) - Cuando el coro astropático cae en silencio sobre el mundo civilizado de Vheimos, el mundo forja de Lucius envía a sus Skitarii para investigar a mano armada. La rebelión resultante ve propagarse la herejía como un reguero de pólvora, justo como los tecnosacerdotes lo habían calculado. Al cabo de días, los Skitarii se ven superados en una proporción de ochenta a uno – una tasa lo suficientemente alta como para activar los protocolos de guerra radiactiva. Tras un mes de combates, los Skitarii abandonan el planeta dejando tras de sí un montón de escombros sin vida, su conducto astropático fue extirpado y se reubican permanentemente en una de las lunas de Lucius. * La Guerra Sombría (c. M32) - Debido a una intensa paranoia, el Culto Mechanicus decide enterrar celosamente sus secretos. Cuando la nueva orden de los Inquisidores de Terra tomaron su tributo de bancos de datos, tomaron además, sin quererlo, las contramedidas que desentrañaban estos secretos. Conscientes de su error pero no dispuestos a admitirlo, la Inquisición diseñó protocolos de purga que se enfrascaron en una batalla invisible contra los programas de borrado autoreplicantes del Culto Mechanicus. Aunque este sombrío conflicto estalló en varias guerras que desbarataron varios planetas antes de desvancecerse en la oscuridad, aún se está llevando a cabo en secreto hasta hoy. * Una nueva cepa de Supervisor (802.M33) - La Casa Taranis comienza la práctica de enviar a los nobles que fallaron en entremezclarse adecuadamente con sus Caballeros Imperiales al Adeptus Mechanicus. Aunque no son aptos para tomar un lugar en los ejércitos de caballeros de Taranis, cada uno de estos guerreros cibernéticos – conocidos como los Psychosis-Neuracanium – son capital de grado primaris del Imperio, y prueban ser excelente materia prima para la creación de supervisores Skitarii. * Terrorformación de Atasca IV (085.M34) * El Aullido (401.M34) - Una flota exploradora del Adeptus Mechanicus colisionó con el Cacodominus, un ciborg alienígena de potencial psíquico colosal. La horrible criuatura aprendió bien de la humanidad y sus agentes. Al cabo de un año, ya controlaba a las poblaciones de mil trescientos sistemas planetarios. La herejía resultante acabó con un ataque concertado de la Legio Cibernética y sus aliados Templarios Negros. Sin embargo, el grito de muerte psíquico del Cacodominus ardió en las mentes de mil millones de astrópatas y distorsionó la señal del mismo Astronomicón. Sub-sectores enteros cayeron en la barbarie sin la luz guía del Emperador. * Profeta de los Engranajes (979.M34) - La larga rivalidad entre los tecnosacerdotes que residían en la zona septentrional de Marte y sus contrapartes australes del suelo marciano termina en una guerra abierta. Mientras ambos bandos se diezmaban en combate, fueron asaltados por manadas salvajes de servidores en mal funcionamiento y máquinas de guerra desguazadas que acechaban en los yermos desérticos. La guerra alcanzó una sangrienta conclusión cuando el autoproclamado Profeta de los Engranajes transmitió un coro de control que unió a millones de máquinas hacía tiempo abandonadas a su causa. Horrorizados ante los cibergules no-muertos que se lanzaron contra ellos, las facciones del norte y del sur se unieron para expulsarlo de la faz del Planeta Rojo. Aún hay rumores que indican que sigue acechando en el sistema Alfa Centauri ya bien entrado el 41° Milenio. * Era de los Imperios Gemelos (c. M35) - Durante la secesión del Segmentum Pacificus y los oscuros días del Interregno de Nova Terra, el mundo forja rebelde de Moirae fue destruido por un Exterminatus, pero no antes que el Cisma de Moirae dividiera al Adeptus Mechanicus en dos. El conflicto resultante llevó a las Legiones Titánicas e incluso a los Capítulos de Marines Espaciales afiliados con el Adeptus Mechanicus a la agitación. El cisma se cobró muchas vidas en el Adeptus Astartes, resultando en la muerte de docenas de compañías y la excomulgación de varios clanes de los Manos de Hierro. Tomó casi dos milenios de guerras desesperadas antes que las doctrinas de Moirae fueran completamente purgadas. * La Gran Caza (303.M35) La Casa Raven, habiendo sentido la presencia de incursores Eldar desde el mundo paraíso de Geminex en varias ocasiones, pide ayuda formalmente a los Skitarii. Doce cohortes son enviadas a Geminex, con sus tácticas de redes de búsqueda conduciendo a los Exoditas y a sus aliados fuera de los sitios sagrados del planeta directo hacia el punto de mira de los Caballeros Imperiales de la Casa Raven. Los Eldar de Biel-Tan tomaron represalias, atacando duramente desde escondicos portales a la Telaraña. Los Skitarii lucharon contra todo lo que el mundo astronave les arrojaba. Una vez reunidos los datos duros de cada uno de los activos de guerra de Biel-Tan, los Skitarii se replegaron en masa, dejando a los Caballeros restantes de la Casa Raven emprender una desesperada última resistencia. * Guerra de Recuperación (104.M36) - Informes irregulares hablan de la existencia maravillas tecnológicas en los planetas de la Cadena de Mortuam. Esperando a descubrir las preciadas PCEs, se envió a una flota expedicionaria repleta de macroclados de Skitarii. Esto inició una guerra escalada ante la contra-invasión Eldar que duró casi un siglo. Finalmente se obtuvo la victoria cuando los Skitarii usaron las mismas armas que recuperaron contra sus enemigos, y varias PCE de municiones de primer grado regresaron triunfantes a Marte. * El Cisma Xenarita (335.M36) - Stygies VIII cae bajo ataque de docenas de Equipos de Eliminación de los Guardianes de la Muerte cuando el Ordo Xenos recibe noticias sobre xenaritas experimentando con tecnologías alienígenas. El Adeptus Mechanicus se ve forzado a emplear medidas radicales con el fin de sobrevivir a las purgas resultantes. * Goliaths en Llamas (170.M37) - Los Skitarii de Graia se unen a la Legio Ignatum en la caza de un trío de Titanes del Caos. Los motores traidores son llevados a la batalla a la sombra del montañoso Castillo Retross, aunque las huestes del Caos que se derramaban de sus puertas lentamente comenzaron a inclinar la balanza. La victoria quedó asegurada únicamente cuando el armamento voltaico de los Skitarii sobrecargó a los espíritus de guerra de los motores traidores. De la misma forma en que el castillo fue arrasado, sus imponentes muros fueron iluminados por cadáveres gigantescos. * Plaga del Oclusianismo (550.M37) - La franja noroccidental es desbaratada por los Apóstoles del Rey Ciego: tecnosacerdotes renegados que ven a la humanidad como una afrenta al Dios Máquina. Los Apóstoles redescubrieron artefactos perdidos en la Era Oscura de la Tecnología que permitían la creación de supernovas desde los corazones de soles vivientes. Las constelaciones fueron cambiadas para siempre mientras los Apóstoles purgaban los sectores exteriores del Segmentum Obscurus. La guerra duró una década, con miles de macroclados heréticos y Cohortes de la Legio Cibernética exterminando a toda vida humana, mundo tras mundo con una eficiencia desgarradora. Las tornas se voltearon solo cuando el Navegante Joyre Macran descubrió el palacio de guerra del Rey Ciego escondido tras un doblez disforme. Macran guió al Acorazado clase Emperador Dominus Astra a la ubicación del palacio y el Rey Ciego fue asesinado. Sin su presencia, los Apóstoles se desbandaron – no sin los esfuerzos de la misma Marte y la fundación del heroico Capítulo de los Cazadores Siniestros. * La Sombra de Silica Ánimus (335.M38) * Expedición de Telok (383.M38) - El Magos radical Vettius Telok lidera un incursión al vacío más allá de las Estrellas del Halo en la búsqueda del legendario artefacto conocido como el ‘Aliento de los Dioses’. Se informa que su expedición se perdió con todo lo que hubiera descubierto. * La Guerra del Engranaje Dorado (785.M39) - El Fabricador General de Marte afirma poseer propiedad sobre las riquezas de la Fortaleza de los Desalmados, guarida del Templo Culexus. Se evita una desastrosa guerra civil entre Marte y Terra con la bala de un rifle, pero el artefacto conocido como el Engranaje Dorado queda finalmente en manos de los Skitarii. * Fuegos de Consciencia (009.M40) - El Tecnosacerdote renegado Veriliad, tras liderar a sus Skitarii en una victoria atroz durante la cremación de Alcadia Secundus, destruye conscientemente la PCE para el armamento fósfex. * Jaula de Realidad (743.M40) - Los tecnosacerdotes de Venatoria crearon jaulas-campos de realidad regidas por leyes puras que aumentaban la resistencia inherente de los materiales ante las energías de la disformidad. Teniendo prohibido probar esta tecnología en el espacio real, los tecnosacerdotes lideraron una flota de invasión dentro del Ojo del Terror. Tres venatorianos lograron regresar vivos a su mundo forja. Dedicaron el resto de sus carreras a la creación de una ‘bomba de realidad’ que se creía sellaría por siempre al Ojo. Tristemente, su prueba en terreno, llevada a cabo sobre la aullante grieta conocida como el Torbellino, terminó en desastre. * Portal de Exhubris (029.M41) - Los portales sellados con runas sobre el gran archipiélago de Exhubris II están escondidos dentro de un paisaje de pirámides infestadas de sanguijuelas, pero el Culto Mechanicus de Stygies emprende la misión de abrirlas. La excavación estaba ya avanzada cuando una gran flota eldar proveniente del Mundo Astronave Ulthwé llegaron sin aviso para asaltar al grupo de trabajo del Culto Mechanicus. Stygies solicitó ayuda a una flota marciana cercana y su defensa fue tan tenaz que los refuerzos tuvieron tiempo de aterrizar en el planeta en grandes números, y las fuerzas terrestres de los Eldar fueron azotadas y arruinadas. El portal rúnico quedó a merced del Mechanicus, y tecnosacerdotes tanto de Stygies como de Marte ingresaron al centelleante laberinto que se abría más allá. * La Guerra Gótica (139.M41) * La Bestia Cebada (173.M41) - El Culto Mechanicus provoca deliberadamente al ¡Waaagh! Kragga en el estrechamente contenido Sistema Urdeshi. Aunque el ¡Waaagh! hervía fuera de control por los planetas, la Armada Imperial los mantuvo contenidos en Urdesh y sus mundos vecinos. Los tecnosacerdotes aprovecharon ávidamente cada retazo de información; reunieron tantos datos que sus archivos sobrecalentados debieron ser reubicados en las frías catacumbas subterráneas de Urdesh. después de eso, los pielesverdes fueron metódicamente exterminados klan a klan. Durante los siguientes tres siglos se limpió y reconstruyó el Sistema Urdeshi. Durante el proceso, las invaluables catacumbas de datos fueron llenadas de ferrocemento para conformar los cimientos para un manufactorum de granadas. * Las Runas Prohibidas (664.M41) - Tras la desastrosa Batalla de Elixia, los supervivientes Skitarii son enviados a extraer las inscripciones rúnicas de las antiguas rocas en pie de la Tumba del Fin. Al hacerlo, abrieron un portal largo tiempo olvidado hacia la Disformidad. Elixia es consumida por una invasión demoníaca, y su población superviviente, eliminada mediante un Exterminatus al cabo de una semana. * La Muerte de Tirán (745.M41) - Un terrible nuevo enemigo surge desde el vacío. En las lejanías de la Franja Este, la estación de investigación del Adeptus Mechanicus sobre Tirán Primus es atacada por la amenaza tiránida. Sin importar la férrea defensa de las cohortes de Skitarii del Magos Varnak y un regimiento completo del Astra Militarum, el planeta es conquistado y su biomasa devorada en poco tiempo. Varnak logra compilar un códice de datos que revela la terrible verdad de las últimas horas del planeta y lo lanza hacia el espacio sin antes activar las runas de autodestrucción del puesto avanzado. * La Guerra Neotecnológica (747.M41) - Los colonos T'au de Vesh’yo se encuentran luchando por sus vidas contra las legiones Skitarii. Allí, las antiguas armas del Adeptus Mechanicus se enfrentaron a la tecnología de punta del Imperio T'au. Las cohortes de guerra desde otras ocho legiones Skitarii son desplegadas para conseguir la victoria final. Durante las operaciones de limpieza, seis fragatas estelares llenas de material de guerra T'au fueron enviadas de vuelta al mundo forja de Tigrus. * Lluvia de Fuego (748.M41) - Tras la Batalla de Macragge, una flota escindida de la Flota Enjambre Behemoth se abre paso hacia el bastión Skitarii de Daugel Helix. Usando el conocimiento obtenido desde el códice de datos de Tirán, los Skitarii plantaron cara. El comandante de cohorte, Alfa 9-Thyrrc cambia las tornas al saturar un estrato de la atmósfera con gas desde las refinerías de promethium del planeta. Una vez que los láseres de neutrones de sus Onagers incendiaran los cielos, cada nueva oleada de esporas tiránidas carbonizaba a los xenos sobre el planeta en lugar de reforzarles. Se compila un códice de datos triunfante y es enviado al mundo forja cercano de Accatran, donde es rápidamente archivado y olvidado en el Archive Anomalis. * Maldición Entrópica (865.M41) - Una flota del Caos de los Guerreros de Hierro e Ingenios Demoníacos desatan una maldición mecánica destructiva sobre Cypra Mundi. Pronto, el mundo forja queda cubierto de ríos de metal derretido y su superficie punteada con un millón de máquinas ardiendo. Cuando ya todo parecía perdido, el Culto Mechanicus coordinó un salmo de destierro que levantó la maldición, dejando a los Marines Espaciales del Caos sin sus aliados demoníacos. El planeta fue limpiado al cabo de una semana. * ¡Waaagh! Grax (925.M41) - La brutal acometida del ¡Waaagh! Grax se derrama sobre los sistemas estelares de Ryza. Varias legiones de Skitarii contraatacaron junto a Soldados de Catachán y esclavos humanos liberados. Al propagarse las noticias de esta intensa lucha, esto atrajo la atención del ¡Waaagh! Rarguts, el cual irrumpió en la zona acordonada de la Armada Imperial para invadir Ryza por tercera vez desde que comenzó el conflicto. El destino de una hilera de sistemas gira en torno al corazón del mundo forja. * Cavernas de Calth (979.M41) - Circulan rumores sobre una bioforma única de tiránido enterrado en el casquete polar del hielo de Calth. El Magos Locard lidera un ejército de exploración hacia Ultramar, hundiéndose en lo profundo de la fría corteza del planeta apenas minutos después de haber aterrizado. Los cañones de torsión de cientos de servidores de combate cavaron un camino hacia una forma de vida no autorizada en las antiguas redes de túneles de Calth. No encontraron al legendario Cárnifex que esperaban, sino un nido tras otro de horrores ofidios enterrados. Se llevó a cabo una desesperada batalla subterránea en la oscuridad, y el Magos Locard se vio obligado a evacuar el lugar con las manos vacías. * Castigar al Usurpador (983.M41) - En el mundo imantado de Knuthor, una nación de humanos salvajes comenzaron a adorar a sus esclavizadores orkos como profetas de la deidad primitiva, el Rey Gamberro. Cuando el mundo forja cercano de Graia se dio cuenta que uno de los piedroz orkos estaba construido alrededor de una Arca Mechanicus legendaria, enviaron a sus legiones para una intercepción prioritaria. Al cabo de un año de descubrir esta operación, tanto xenos como humanos fueron exterminados del planeta, y las piezas rescatadas del Arca Mechanicus fueron traídas reverentemente de regreso a Graia. * La Blasfemia de Omnitask (988.M41) * Lo Incognoscible (991.M41) - Los Skitarii de Stygies VIII son enviados al mundo oceánico de Magogue donde la industria del planeta seca sus océanos para revelar arquitectura Necrontyr. Los Skitarii luchan valientemente contra los Necrones que despiertan entre los complejos funerarios, intentando ganar tiempo para que la gente de las islas pueda ser evacuada completamente, pero son brutalmente superados. Solo los tecnosacerdotes al mando, en su particular búsqueda de conocimiento tras las líneas, lograron escapar de la carnicería. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se encontraron con Trazyn el Infinito. Uno a uno, los tecnosacerdotes fueron colocados en campos de estasis y mostrados como parte del monumento a la caída de Magogue. * Azote del Edén de Johan (992.M41) - Una antigua caché de datos es desenterrada en el mundo jungla de Edén de Johan. El Culto Mechanicus desciende al planeta pero solo encuentra a su modesta población aniquilada por construcciones canópticas necronas. Varias congregaciones de batalla lanzaron un ataque simultáneo. Pasaron ocho años de guerra antes que el Culto Mechanicus recuperara la caché de datos. Como resultado, tres PCE intactas fueron recuperadas – una para cocinillas de calentamiento espontáneo, otro para autoplumas para pergaminos y otro para rondas de flujo estable que podían derretir la ceramita como si fuera cera. * Poder Último (998.M41) - Se descubren pistas sobre la ubicación del Omnicopaeia sobre las Mandíbulas del Infierno, un mundo demoníaco al borde del Torbellino. El Omnicopaeia, un dispositivo que contiene cada PCE con un componente psíquico, es de un valor incalculable. Se envían a varios billones de Skitarii a las Mandíbulas del Infierno a toda prisa. Todo el Adeptus Mechanicus es un hervidero; en caso que el legendario Omnicopaeia sea encontrado, finalmente poseerían una manera de controlar, precipitar e incluso armamentizar la alborada psíquica de la humanidad. * Regreso a Abheilüng (674.999.M41) * Medidas Desesperadas (986.999.M41) - Los tecnosacerdotes que custodian el Palacio Imperial descubren fallos irreparables en los mecanismos del Trono Dorado. Una docena de expediciones de contingencia son desplegadas inmediatamente, incluida una procesión de guerra xanthita enviada a través del Portal de Exhubris. Los xanthitas lucharon contra troupes de Arlequines y hordas de Demonios antes de alcanzar su destino. En las lóbregas mazmorras debajo de Commorragh, se lleva a cabo un oscuro intercambio. Reliquias de Marte Las Reliquias de Marte son artefactos que poseen un terrible poder y a menudo son conferidos a un Skitarii Alfa o a un Princeps Sicariano por un tecnosacerdote veterano para ser probadas en el campo de batalla. Las Reliquias de Marte conocidas son: * Adivinador de Arkhan - El Imperio está cubierto con los escombros de más de diez milenios de guerra. Entre ellos hay muchos descubrimientos útiles esperando ser recuperados por el Adeptus Mechanicus y, en el caso de arcanotecnología no identificada, mediante el avance de sus Legiones Skitarii. Para ayudar a sus subordinados en la localización de dichos elementos, el reverendo tecnoarqueólogo conocido como Arkhan Land ideó y creó un guante montado alrededor de un armatoste de viejas bielas adivinadoras de Marte. Como resultado, aquel que porte este guante sentirá sus dedos contraerse nerviosamente cuando esté cerca de alguna reliquia de valor incomparable, incluso encontrándose inmerso en el fragor de una batalla. Aunque parezca inquietante, las investigaciones subsecuentes a menudo revelarán exactamente el calibre del tesoro que el portador requiera con el fin de asegurar la victoria. * La Máscara del Omnisciente - Las leyendas cuentan que el portador de la Máscara del Omnisciente puede leer las almas de los hombres, cada una legible con tanta claridad como la caligrafía binhárica de la Illuminatoria. Objeto de gran veneración entre los Skitarii, aquellos bajo su mirada luchan con superior fiereza, pues cada guerrero teme ser considerado defectuoso ante los ojos de los Elegidos del Omnissiah. * Pater Radium - Entre los Skitarii hay una teoría que dicta que el Pater Radium es el corazón de un reactor nuclear, el primero de su clase construido sobre Marte. El honor de llevar este vistoso paquete radiactivo es concedido solo a aquellos que hayan actuado bajo su propia iniciativa militar y por lo tanto emergido victoriosos. Poco importa, entonces, que la horrorosa y poderosa radiación que emana cause que los dientes, los huesos y el cabello de su portador se degraden como ceniza en poco tiempo. Su sola presencia es un honor para los legionarios que lo llevan, y si además el legendario artefacto puede reducir incluso al más fuerte de los guerreros enemigos a una rebajada debilidad, ¿quién puede cuestionarse su sagrada causa? * Táser de Fase - Un verdadero milagro del Dios Máquina, el Táser de Fase vibra de manera ininterrumpida con energía transdimensional, lo que ha llevado a varios Magi curiosos a teorizar si es en realidad algo más que una herramienta de guerra. Un fuerte golpe con los dientes del extremo del táser transportará permanentemente a los enemigos hacia otra dimensión, desapareciendo efectivamente de la realidad en un estallido de luz crepitante. * Phosphoenix - El blasfemo tecnosacerdote Veriliad destruyó la habilidad del Adeptus Mechanicus para crear el fósfex. Habiendo observado el agónico horror de la vivaz llama blanca y azul, Veriliad destruyó la única PCE conocida para la creación de esta sustancia. Los esfuerzos para recrearla desde entonces no han tenido éxito. Declarado Hereje Technis por el resto de su orden, Veriliad fue atado a una estaca y se le disparó con la pistola conocida como el Phosphoenix, el arma fósfex más fina jamás construida. Quizá oportunamente, fue quemado vivo por la misma llama viviente que intentó extinguir. * Cráneo del anciano Nikola - Este servocráneo amarillo y multilacado es quizá el más antiguo de su clase. Su origen ha sido datado a los primeros días de la humanidad, cuando los primitivos terranos apenas habían evolucionado la habilidad para conjurar la luz. Si se le canta el salmo correcto, el halo de potencia eléctrica que rodea su huesuda circunferencia explotará hacia afuera en un anillo de fuerza crepitante, perturbando a los innaturales mecanismos de los motores de guerra enemigos. Parece ser el cráneo modificado del científico Nikola Tesla. * Cofre de Electromancia de Numinasta - Este dispositivo fue creado por el Electromagos Dominus Valstokh Numinasta. Enhebrado con paletas de microemisores y electroescritura, el cofre acumula y contiene los fantasmas de datos de la fuerza motriz. Cuando su sagrada polaridad es invertida, el dispositivo arroja una furibunda tormenta de electrofantasmas y espectros voltaicos que descienden sobre las maquinarias inmundas de xenos y herejes con furia asesina. * Aniquilador Cuántico - Siendo una extraña arma, basada en un saber totalmente prohibido anterior al amanecer del Imperio, el Aniquilador Cuántico aprovecha la energía potencial encerrada en la composición subatómica de la víctima. Dichas energías son liberadas en ondas devastadoras que hacen que la propia forma corporal de la víctima se oblitere en una espectacular explosión de energía potencial liberada. * Autorepulsor Sacrifactum - En el corazón de esta disposición de tuberías, indicadores y mecanismos dentados cuelga una partícula microscópica de materia oscura bendecida. Las sagradas energías que manan desde esa partícula son canalizadas a través del venerable dispositivo, manifestándose como ondas de choque de poder divino que repelen al enemigo. * Memento-Mortispex - Modelado a partir del cráneo augmético del difunto Lexio Arcanus Morbidius D'Agrabax, este servocráneo artesanal contiene una matriz de cogitación singularmente poderosa. Equipado con transmisores auspex multiespectrales, el cráneo conserva un fantasma de la personalidad obsesiva de D'Agrabax y su atención compulsiva por los detalles. Es capaz de señalar y resaltar el más ínfimo punto débil, incluso en las defensas del enemigo más formidable, revelando sus secretos en un parloteo de ráfagas binarias. * Gracia del Omnissiah - Este pesado amuleto de dientes dentados ha sido portado varias veces alrededor de los cuellos de valiosos servidores del Dios-Máquina, colocado en los agujeros en la carne de influyentes Tecnomagos e incluso incorporado dentro de los sistemas de ingenios de guerra bendecidos. Considerado profundamente sagrado, el dispositivo proyecta un campo crepitante de bendiciones del Omnissiah que protege a los dignos y a los auto-piadosos de todo daño. Los espíritus máquina de la Gracia del Omnissiah son propietarios y agresivos, integrándose con cualesquier dispositivos protectores existentes de su portador y amplificando sus efectos de manera significativa. * Autopurgador de Santa Curia - Venerada como una figura del antiguo dato-acervo marciano que brilló con luz purificadora, Santa Curia es la patrona de Herreros de Radios y Biologis Eradacati de toda Marte y más allá. Creado por el Cónclave Genocidius en honor de la santa, el Autopurgador arroja mareas de nubes de humo de incienso altamente irradiado que resultan rápidamente hostiles a los organismos biológicos. Leer más Armamento (Adeptus Mechanicus). Citas (Adeptus Mechanicus). Galería (Adeptus Mechanicus). Miniaturas (Adeptus Mechanicus). Fuentes Traducción de Lord Darkmoon para [http://www.cargad.com/ ¡Cargad!#1] * Citadel Journal 21. * Codex Imperialis by Rick Priestley * Codex: Skitarii (7ª Edición). * Codex: Culto Mechanicus (7ª Edición). * Gathering Storm I: Fall of Cadia (7ª Edición). * Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: Inquisitor's Handbook (Juego de Rol). * Dark Heresy: The Lathe Worlds (Juego de Rol). * Fanatic Magazine Nº 5. * Horus Heresy: Collected Visions (Libro de Ilustraciones). * The Horus Heresy Book Three - Extermination. * Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned (1ª Edición). * Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness (1ª Edición). * Rogue Trader: Hostile Acquisition (Juego de Rol). * Rogue Trader: Into the Storm (Juego de Rol). * Titan Legions: Codex Titanicus. * Warhammer 40,000 Codex Imperialis (2ª Edición). * Warhammer 40,000 Compendium (1ª Edición). * Warhammer 40,000 (4ª, 5ª y 6º Edición). * White Dwarf Nº 140,178,191 y 308 (Edición Norteamericana). * White Dwarf Nº 104 (Edición Inglesa). * Xenology (Libro de Trasfondo). * Mechanicum, por Graham McNeill. * El Adepto Oscuro, por Ben Counter. * Dark Apostle, por Anthony Reynolds. * Helsreach, por Aaron Dembski-Bowden. * Iron Hands, por Jonathan Green. * Titan, por Dan Abnett, Anthony Williams and Andy Lanning. * ''Priests of Mars '', por Graham McNeill. en:Adeptus Mechanicus Categoría:Adeptus Mechanicus